


Seat 18A

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chance Meeting, Confessions, Erwin can see past them, Flirting, Foot rubs, Getting to Know Each Other, Insecurities, Levi & Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Levi had minor neurotic tendancies, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, NSFW, Smut, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, delayed flights, don't lie you love that trope, immediate connection, minor fear of flying, neck kisses, sharing a hotel room, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Traveling alone for the first time, Erwin coincidentally sits beside the same man on multiple connecting flights.He's beautiful, kind, and intriguing. Erwin can't get him out of his head.When they meet again on the return trip there's no way Erwin can let him go





	Seat 18A

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys!
> 
> I'm very nervous, this is my first Erwin x Levi fic (besides a short drabble that you can find [Here](http://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/post/179876657710/its-better-now))
> 
> I know most, if not all of you guys subscribed to me do it for the Eren x Levi works so I hope no one is upset by the change up. Totally not obligated to read this or even keep following me, but I promise I'm not done with Ereri!
> 
> I've been having a weird/hard time lately and my writing confidence has plummeted. Trying something new has been nice (plus I absolutely adore Eruri and I am the biggest multishipper)
> 
>  
> 
> _ANYWAY_
> 
>  
> 
> no one is here to listen to my insecure ramblings.  
> Please enjoy!!

Erwin grabbed his bags from the trunk of the car as Hange hurried toward him and pulled him into a hug.

“Be careful, follow the airport signs, if you get lost ask an employee, and don’t let your internet friend harvest your organs!” Hange said, pulling away enough to look up at Erwin.

“Hange, I’ll be fine!” Erwin laughed.

“I know but as your best friend I’m allowed to worry when you’re travelling by yourself for the first time and meeting someone you’ve never met before, in a city much larger than this one!” Hange exclaimed.

“I suppose so, but I’m a grown man and I’ve been talking to Mike online for years. It’s going to be fine,” Erwin explained.

“Alright, go on before you’re late. I’ll be here to pick you up on Tuesday,” She said, pulling up the handle on Erwin’s carry on suitcase and ushering him toward the entrance for departures.

“Thanks Hange, I’ll see you in a few days!” Erwin waved as he made his way inside the airport and to his airline check in.

 

Erwin played it cool for Hange, the woman tended to worry unnecessarily, though he was nervous; having never travelled alone before and never since the airport had been renovated, now twice the size as it had been the last time he was there.

He waited in the lineup for check in; concerned about the time it was taking to move through the line while unsure if he even had needed to wait since he had printed his tickets at work the day before and was not checking a bag. He finally made it though, babbling nervously to the attendant as he searched his phone for Mike’s address, unaware that he had to supply one when staying outside of the country but glad for the package he had sent Mike earlier that year. When he finally he made it though, he was met with an even longer line for the security check; trying not to let his anxiety get the best of him as he moved slowly through the queue.

Erwin made it to his gate just as they were calling zone two for boarding; he wouldn’t get the coffee he had planned, but at least he had made it on time. Shifting his bag on his shoulder and pulling out his passport, he waited toward the back, waiting with nervous excitement for his turn to board.

 

“Are you in line?” A voice startled him out of his thoughts. Looking down to find where the voice came from he found a short, dark haired man looking up at him, a thin eye brow raised in question.

“Oh, um.. No? I’m zone five,” Erwin stammered.

“Okay,” The man said without a second glance and walking toward the gate with boarding pass and passport in hand.

Erwin busied himself to prepare for the plane, slipping off his jacket and folding it to place in his bag so he wouldn’t have to worry about it afterward, putting his headphones and cellphone in a pocket easily accessible to avoid digging once he was seated, he was a big guy; long legs, broad shoulders, the less maneuvering he had to do in his seat, the better for him and whoever ended up beside him.

His stomach dropped as he watched the couple ahead of him stuff both of their carry on suitcases and individual personal items into the overhead bins, leaving the floor space for their feet free and the overhead bins full. His eyes scanned the bins around them helplessly before signing in defeat and turning toward seat 18A, surprised to find the man from earlier sitting in 18C and scrolling through his phone.

 

“Excuse me,” Erwin said, grabbing the petite man’s attention, his cold gray eyes turning up towards him.

“You in here?” He asked, his voice softer than his expression and Erwin only nodded with some relief.

The man stood up to make room and Erwin slid into the window seat, feeling his face flush in embarrassment as he struggled to stuff his suitcase beneath the seat in front of him, his bag still in arms as he curled himself into his space and the man sat down again beside him.

“Mind if I move your bag over a little, so I can fit this one down there too?” Erwin asked, eyeing the man beside him. The close proximity showing just how beautiful he was; his petite frame with his head barely clearing Erwin’s shoulders as they sat together, his pale skin stretching over his delicate features and contrasting with his silky black hair.

“Yeah of course,” The man said, sliding his bag over while Erwin jammed his own down beside them, losing any chance of stretching his legs on the three hour flight.

 

“Oh no, that’s not happening,” The man said, a disgusted look crossing his face as his eyes moved from the jammed floorspace to Erwin.

“I-I’m sorry, there was no room for my suitcase in the overhead, I can hold that one when we’re in the air so you have more room,” Erwin pleaded, terrified over the strangers angry expression and hoping to avoid upsetting him further.

“Dude, no! You’re going to be so uncomfortable. There has to be space somewhere,” The man said, standing up from his seat once again to look through the bins, “Look, there’s some here.”

 

Erwin stared at the man, his mouth agape for a moment before scrambling to pull his bag from the tight space. He had expected the stranger to be upset about his own comfort, not Erwin’s! His angry expression hadn’t been because of Erwin, but for him. Erwin wasn’t sure how to take that, this man was far more interesting than he had originally thought. He barely cleared the bag from the space before the petite man grabbed it from his hands, lifting it over his head with ease and swiftly sliding it into the overhead bin about six seats back.

“Sorry, I thought it had to go by my seat,” Erwin said bashfully, trying to will away the blush on his cheeks and the stirring inside of him from watching the tiny man throw around the moderately heavy suitcase like it was nothing. There was something just so unexpected and undeniably attractive about this man.

 “In theory yes, but when you get cunts like them putting all of their shit in the bins without a thought of anyone else, you have to make do,” He said with a shrug, Erwin unable to stop the smile from spreading over his lips at the man’s crude language and disregard for the people in question.

“Thank you,” Erwin laughed, the man’s eyes widening slightly before falling from Erwin’s. If it hadn’t been so dark in the dimly lit plane, Erwin would have been sure there was a dusting of pink across the man’s cheekbones as he mumbled a ‘no problem’ and put in his headphones.

 

Erwin followed suit; plugging his headphones into the armrest and browsing through the in flight entertainment before the attendants began the safety demonstrations and the plane taxied toward the runway.

Erwin glanced over to the man as the plane began to speed down the runway, his head pressed back into the seat with his eyes shut tight and his knuckles white as his hands gripped the armrest. Erwin wanted to speak to him, learn his name and at least distract him during takeoff since he was obviously not a fan, but a strange bout of shyness had overcome him.

Shyness was not usually an issue for Erwin, at least not in a professional sense, but as he tried to form the words to speak, he just couldn’t bring himself to speak them. Maybe it was the man’s cold demeanor, despite being anything but cold toward Erwin, he was still difficult to read. Erwin didn’t want to annoy him with his random babblings or keep him from his in flight movie when the man just wanted to be left alone. Most likely it was the sheer beauty of the man beside him; his pale skin that looked so smooth and creamy up close, his long black eyelashes that fanned out over his cheekbones, or his small mouth with his thin lips parted to allow the short breath of air to keep himself calm throughout the take off.  

 

Erwin didn’t know this man, having only seen him for the first time a few minutes ago and barely exchanging a few words with each other, but he couldn’t sit and do nothing while he was obvious distress, “Are you okay?” He finally asked.

The man jumped slightly, startled by Erwin’s voice and looking up at him with a flush of embarrassment, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just take off… and landing. I’m good once we’re in the air,” He explained.

“Okay good. Let me know if there’s something I can do to help,” Erwin offered, the man staring at him for a moment with mild confusion before the plan finally evened out and he let out a sign of relief.

“Thank you, I will.” He smiled, Erwin’s heart skipping a beat at the sight. He could only nod and lean back in his seat as they both brought their attention back to the individual movies they had selected.

 

They didn’t speak again for the remainder of the flight, only exchanging small glances or a nod of thanks when the man took Erwin’s empty beverage cup to throw in the flight attendants trash. Erwin wanted to know his name, wanted to learn all about the beautiful stranger, and was particularly interested in his romantic preferences, but what was the point when they were landing in a few minutes and would never see each other again.

Instead Erwin kept quiet, giving the man space during the flight and a warm, reassuring smile as the plane began it’s decent with him tensing up once more.

“I’m good,” He said quietly, an amused smile on his face despite the slightly nauseated look in his eye. Erwin nodded again, wishing he could do more but not wanting to impose; the man was friendlier than he seemed with first impressions but that didn’t mean he wanted someone he didn’t know in his personal space.

 

When the plane finally landed, Erwin grabbed his smaller bag from the floor and prepared to awkwardly fight his way back to get his luggage. Times like these made him feel jealous of people like the petite man beside him; he had no trouble walking through the aisle of the plane, he didn’t have to worry about ducking his head when he entered, or twisting his shoulders to avoid hitting someone as he walked by. He wasn’t a big oaf who had deemed it unnecessary to check a bag for his short trip and now had to maneuver two bags on and off the plane. Erwin was regretting his decision now as he watched the passengers piling into the aisle, waiting to get off.

 

“Yo, hand me that bag would ya? The black one with the wing luggage tag!” The small man said as he jumped up from his seat, surprising Erwin all over again as he watched the man grab the suitcase and held it out for him.

“Thank you!” Erwin said, climbing out of the seat, taking the bag, and hurrying off the plane as to not hold up the line any more than he had already done.

He wanted to look back, to see if the man was still behind him as he passed through the gate, though his shyness getting the better of him once more. At least until he walked out into large airport and his mind blanked of anything other than the large crowds and the arrows pointing to his next gate. He hurried through the large airport, glad that it was much more straightforward than he had anticipated, and after making his way through another security line he finally made it to his gate; find a seat to relax in for the few minutes before boarding began.

 

 

“Smith, please see attendant at Gate D: 42.”

The announcement blared through the speakers, startling Erwin from his light doze. He looked around disoriented for a moment, trying to figure out if he the announcement had been for him; Smith was an awfully common name for them to request without further information, though by the second announcement they had added his first name and he quickly made his way up, dragging his things behind him.

 

“Mr. Smith! Would you mind terribly switching seats so a family can sit together?” The pretty little red head asked, looking up at him with bring brown eyes.

“Yes, of course. That’s not problem,” Erwin smiled, relieved that it hadn’t been something more pressing.

“Great! You’re in seat 18A, still a window, just a few seats back,” She smiled, printing off his new boarding pass.

“Thank you,” Erwin smiled, taking the paper and heading back down to the seating area; chuckling to himself over having the same seat as the last flight.

At least he was given an earlier zone this time, allowing him to board the plane before too many others and stowing his suitcase in the overhead bin without issue and making himself comfortable in his seat.

 

 

“Hello!” An older man with a bald head and a mustache said as he practically fell into the middle seat beside Erwin, his eyes crinkling around the edges as he smiled, a strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

“Hello,” Erwin smiled politely before turning to his bag and rummaging for his headphones. He hoped the man would keep to himself or fall asleep, a two hour flight was a long time to deal with that smell.

He barely notices the last occupant of their section of seats while he scrolled though his phone waiting for Hange to text him back, his heart flipping in his chest when the familiar voice spoke.

“Hey!” The petite man from earlier said, surprise on his face as Erwin looked over to meet his eyes.

“Hi!” Erwin replied, kicking himself for being a dork, but too stunned to think of anything else.

“You know each other?” The older man between asked, his voice slurred and his eyes out of focus.

“Not at all, we sat together on the last flight. We have the same taste in seats I see.” The small man said, a soft smile on his face as he studied Erwin.

“I was actually sitting up there, they asked me to switch with them,” Erwin explained, feeling shy once more.

“Then an even bigger coincidence,” The man said.

“Then it’s fate!” The drunken man shouted, slapping Erwin on the knee and turning toward the small man, “Would you like to switch seats?”

The man’s nose wrinkled slightly as the alcoholic breath hit him, but his eyes moved back to Erwin’s, the small smile still on his face, “Yeah sure.”

The two got up and switched seats, the smaller man sliding in beside Erwin and making himself comfortable.

“You got your bag up there this time?” He asked

“I did!” Erwin laughed almost nervously.

“I’m Levi, by the way,” He said, holding out a hand.

“Erwin,” Erwin said, taking the hand in his to shake, unable to ignore how small and delicate Levi’s hand was in his own.

“Are travelling for business or pleasure?” Levi asked.

“Pleasure. I’m actually going to meet a friend for the first time,” Erwin explained.

“Wow, that’s really exciting. Are you nervous?” Levi asked.

“A little, but we’ve been talking for years, it’s going to be great. I was more nervous about the airports to be honest, but they haven’t been so bad,” Erwin chuckled.

“Oh yeah, Airports are fine. Everything is marked and it’s a pain in the ass for the employees if you don’t show up so they’re going to do whatever they can to make sure you’re on the plane,” Levi explained.

“I didn’t know that! Good tip,” Erwin said, “What about you? Going anywhere exciting?”

“Nah, work trip. One of many,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“That must be fun! Except for the take offs and landings,” Erwin said.

“It’s fine. Gotta do what you gotta do, right?” Levi said, jumping slightly as the plane began to move,  “Sorry, I’m really no good for talking during takeoff, mind if I just…” he trailed off, an apologetic look in his eyes.

“No, no, of course! Make yourself comfortable,” Erwin assured. Levi nodded to him as he put in his headphones and leaned his head back with his eyes shut tight while the plane began to pick up speed on the runway.

Erwin smiled, he felt bad for Levi but he also couldn’t help but find his mild fear of flying incredibly cute, especially the brave act he put on for it. He found himself wishing he could take Levi’s hand in his own, whisper soothing reassurances in his ear, and ease him though the takeoff, but those were dangerous thoughts to have for someone you had only just met and would likely never meet again. Instead Erwin leaned his head back into his seat, put in his own headphones and scrolled through the in flight entertainment to find the movie he had been watching earlier.

 

Erwin noticed Levi relax as the plane evened out once more, the petite man glancing over at him with an almost bashful smile before turning toward his own screen and finding the movie he had been watching earlier as well.

Once again Erwin was at a loss of what to say, he wished he could strike up conversation with Levi, but between the headphones and not wanting to annoy him with unnecessary banter, he kept quiet and continued his movie.

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god,” Levi said as Erwin searched for a second movie to watch, looking over to find Levi curled into himself and leaning into Erwin to avoid the older man beside him who was now fast asleep and falling onto Levi.

“Sorry!” Levi squeaked, trying to straighten himself out before quickly coming back as the man fell even farther into his space. “Fuck, I’m doing the same thing he is, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay!” Erwin said, his cheeks aching as he tried not to laugh at the scene.

“I just… can’t. He’s… I’m sorry, I’m really weird when it come to things being clean. And Personal space, which I am invading so bad.” Levi stammered, his face pink as he glanced between Erwin and the man, seemingly unable to move away from Erwin.

“It’s fine, I promise. Here!” Erwin said with an accidental chuckle as he raised the armrest between them and shifted as close to the window as he could. Levi unhooked his seatbelt and scooted toward Erwin, as far away from the drunken sleeping man as possible.

“Thank you,” Levi said quietly.

“It’s nothing,” Erwin said, swallowing thickly, unsure if he had thought this through as the feel and warmth of Levi’s body against his made his mouth dry and his heart race.

“I’m really glad you shower,” Levi laughed, Erwin assumed he was only partially joking.

“Everyday,” Erwin replied.

“Good, I like that in a man,” Levi said, his body stiffening as though he hadn’t meant to say it, or was afraid of the response it would receive.

 

Erwin’s stomach; however, somersaulted at the words. He had been having some not so innocent thoughts about Levi since they had sat together on the previous flight, all of which required Levi to have a preference for men. While it didn’t mean Erwin had any more of a chance with the beautiful man beside him, it did excite him to know that Levi wouldn’t rule him out completely.

“Me too,” Erwin said with a breathy laugh, hoping to put Levi’s worries at ease and glad when the stiffness left him once more.

“An admirable quality if you ask me. Unless you then drown yourself in body spray, which I have to thank you again for not doing. At least not today,” Levi said, his head falling gently to rest against Erwin’s shoulder.

“Right? I dated a guy a while ago that wore so much I had to hold my breath when I got too close to him.” Erwin said.

“Disgusting, how long did that last?” Levi asked.

“About a month. It’s not why we broke up but it didn’t help,” Erwin explained.

“I wouldn’t have lasted through the first date, but like I said, I’m really weird for that stuff,” Levi said just as the older man in 18D let out a choked snore and resituated himself in seat.

“Do you think it’s safe?” Levi asked, eying the sleeping man carefully.

“Hard to say,” Erwin mused, not wanting Levi to move, “You could always come back if you need to.”

 

Levi smiled at Erwin’s offer before carefully moving back into his seat, Leaving Erwin’s side cold and lonely. He covered his disappointment by stretching his limbed and settling himself comfortably in his own seat.

“So… do the guys you date have to smell good all the time?” Erwin asked, cringing at how pathetic he was for returning to the forgotten topic, but he was far too curious over Levi’s preferences. It could only end in disaster, it wasn’t like they were going to see each other again, becoming too invested in the beautiful stranger would only lead to heartache, though he could barely even think about that when Levi responded with such a smirk.

“Not _all_ the time,” Levi said, leaning his head back against the seat, eyes trained on Erwin. “They need to shower regularly and be clean over themselves. But I won’t lie and say I’m not a little turned on by that musky sent some men have when they wake up in the morning, or after a workout, aren’t you?” He asked, Erwin’s cheeks heating up at the words.

“Y-yeah. That’s pretty good,” Erwin stammered, his mouth going dry as he thought about waking up in the morning with Levi beside him; his petite body curled into Erwin’s side, hair tousled, and eyes sleepy. A dangerous image.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to get you all hot and bothered there,” Levi laughed, causing Erwin to blush even harder.

“I’m not!” He said, his voice louder than he had intended, making Levi laugh once more.

“Don’t worry about it Eyebrows,” Levi teased before the plane began to shift into it’s decent and Levi’s face lost all amusement and turned a sickly pale while the Captain’s voice filtered through the speakers to explain the landing procedure.

“You’re okay,” Erwin said softly, bravely placing a hand on Levi’s knee. The smaller man’s eyes snapping open to look up at Erwin in surprise for a moment before tightening his grip on the armrests and shutting his eyes once more to ride out the landing. Erwin kept his hand on Levi’s knee through the ordeal, rubbing  his thumb along the side to sooth him; whishing he could do more but stopping himself from overstepping his boundaries more than he already had.

 

“Thank you,” Levi mumbled when the plan finally slowed on the runway and made it’s way to the gate.

“No problem, wish I could do more,” Erwin smiled.

“It was plenty, honestly. You’d think after five years of somewhat regular business trips I’d be used to it by now,” Levi chuckled darkly.

“Nah I don’t think so. Fears are irrational,” Erwin said, pulling his bag up from under the seat as the people ahead of them collected their things and began exiting the plane.

“You’re right,” Levi smiled, “It was nice meeting you Erwin, you made this flying experience bearable.”

“Yes, it was great talking to you,” Erwin said, eyes following Levi as the man beside them moved out of their way and Levi stood to grab Erwin’s suitcase from the overhead bin for him.

 

Erwin took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he could muster and climbing out of the seat without taking his eyes off Levi, “M-maybe I could get your number and we could talk again.”

Levi’s cheeks flushed as Erwin stood up beside him, neck craning to keep eye contact with the substantial height difference. “I don’t… That’s probably not a good idea.”

Erwin’s heart fell, disappointment and embarrassment flooding him. He didn’t ask guys out very often, especially not ones as beautiful or interesting as Levi; he had thought they had hit if off, thought they had connected in the short time they had spent together. Erwin must have read more into than Levi had.

“Oh. Okay, yeah… that’s cool,” Erwin said, clearing his throat uncomfortably, eyes glancing up to the line that was moving ahead without them.

“Okay. See ya,” Levi said with a sad smile, turning around and quickly making his way off the plane.

 

Erwin wanted to catch up to Levi, convince him to reconsider; he didn’t want to let go without a fight, he had never become so smitten with someone in such a short period of time. Levi however, was incredibly fast considering his short legs and had disappeared from sight by the time Erwin had made his way up the ramp and through the gate. He let out a defeated sigh, scanning the crowds for a last glimpse of Levi but he was gone. Erwin swallowed the surprisingly strong feeling of sadness over the thought of never seeing the small man again, before pulling out his boarding pass and making his way to the gate of his final flight.

Erwin sat beside a petite blonde girl on the plane with a cold expression to rival Levi’s, Erwin would have found it amusing if he hadn’t been rejected an hour before. Instead he put in his headphones, set the music on his phone to shuffle, and leaned back with his eyes closed for the 40 minute flight; trying not to think about the turbulence or the bumpy landing or how Levi’s small leg felt under his fingers, or the pink tinge on Levi’s cheeks when he looked up at him.

 

 

“Erwin!!” Mike’s voice bellowed as Erwin rushed through the enormous airport, finally making it down to baggage claim and the outside doors. His heart raced and his stomach flipped in nervousness at seeing his friend in person for the first time; Mike’s arms held out for a hug and a goofy smile on his face while Erwin rushed toward him.

“I can’t believe I’m here!” Erwin laughed, wrapping his arms around the taller man, so happy to finally meet him.

“I can’t either, I’m so excited! Come one, we can make the train before it leaves,” Mike said, grabbing Erwin’s suitcase and hurrying toward the escalators.

 

Erwin had never been on a train before, always opting to take his car around his own city since it was much smaller and without a proper public transit. It was exhilarating… and loud. He could barely hear what Mike was saying to him as he clutched his bad between his knees and listened as well as he could while Mike spoke. He looked out the train window at the billboards, tree, and houses as they began turning into busy streets and tall buildings.

Erwin did his best to keep up, following Mike closely as they walked quickly through the station and out toward his apartment. There was so much to see, it was so different than the city Erwin had spent his entire life in; he was giddy with excitement yet terrified, and glad when they finally made it to Mike’s building.

 

“Wow! Such a great view!” Erwin said, standing at the large window lining Mike’s apartment.

“Yeah, it’s not bad, what do you want to do first? Want to get some lunch? Or would you rather relax for a bit?” Mike asked

“I doesn’t matter,” Erwin smiled, reaching into his pockets to empty them out, his eyes catching on his used boarding pass and lingering on the words Seat 18A for a moment.

“Okay, spill. What happened?” Mike asked, flopping down on his couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

“What? Nothing!” Erwin said a little too defensively, Mike raising an unconvinced brow.

“Erwin, we’ve been friends for years. It might be the first time we’ve technically met but I can still tell when something is bothering you,” He said.

“There’s not much to say,” Erwin said, sitting on the couch beside Mike and letting out a long exhale, “I sat next to a really great guy on two flights, I asked him out, and I got rejected.”

“Aw man, that’s rough. Did he say why?” Mike asked.

“Nah, just that it was a bad idea and then he took off,” Erwin shrugged, “I thought we really hit it off.”

“That’s weird. Oh well, he probably wasn’t worth it anyway. We are going to have so much fun this weekend, you’ll forget all about him!” Mike said with a grin and hopping to his feet.

“We are! It’s going to be great!” Erwin smiled, following him up.

He didn’t agree that Levi wasn’t worth it, the short time they had spent together Erwin could tell that Levi was something special. He was disappointed over the rejection and sad that he would never see the smaller man again, but it was fine; he wasn’t going to let it affect his weekend with Mike.

“Show me everything!” Erwin exclaimed as they pulled their shoes back on, grabbed their coats and made their way out into the city.

 

The city was surreal; the interesting sights, the beautiful buildings, the multitude of people everywhere Erwin looked; he loved every moment of it. He enjoyed going to Mike’s favorite restaurants, meeting some of his local friends, listening to Mike’s commentary of the tourist areas they visited, and buying cheap bootleg merchandise.

 

“Hey babe,” Mike called to his girlfriend as he and Erwin walked into the apartment after another day of sightseeing; the tall woman meeting Mike for a quick kiss.

“Did you have fun?” She asked with a smile, eyes widening as she looked over to Erwin as he removed his shoes with a visible wince, “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“Oh yeah! I’m fine, these shoes just weren’t as good of a choice as I thought,” Erwin assured as he limped toward the couch to finally sit after such a long day.

“He’s pretty good for someone who doesn’t usually walk this much. Hell, it’s more than I usually walk, I’m getting a little sore myself,” Mike laughed.

“I’m having too great a time to let a little foot pain stop me, I only have one more day I don’t want to miss anything,” Erwin said, pulling off his socks to examine the damage; a little blood and red areas but mostly just an ache from bad shoes.

“Well why don’t you take a hot shower and we spend the evening relaxing with a movie?” Nanaba suggested, sitting down beside Mike on the couch as he wrapped an arm around her.

“That sounds wonderful,” Erwin smiled, eyes running over the couple with a hint of longing. Mike had spoken of Nanaba many times throughout their friendship, Erwin knew how Mike felt about her and he had always thought it was sweet. Now seeing the two together; so comfortably in love with each other, Erwin couldn’t help but wish he had something like that too.

His mind floated back to Levi as he gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He wondered what it would be like to have with Levi what Mike and Nanaba have with each other. He didn’t love Levi, he barely knew the other man but there was just something about him; Erwin just couldn’t get him out of his head.

He thought about Levi’s face, the unimpressed look he carried; a real resting bitch face that Erwin found absolutely endearing. Erwin thought about the hints of emotion that would show when they spoke and how Erwin wanted to bring them out even more. He thought about how cute Levi had been when he tried to escape from the sleeping older man, he seemed to actually have a fear of getting too close though Erwin couldn’t help but to blush at the memory of Levi’s tiny body pressed up against his.

He found Levi undeniably attractive, he loved how petite and beautiful he was, though he knew he had to stop thinking about him; not only for the fact that he had to move on and let go of what could have been, but also because he knew what too much thinking of Levi would do to him and he didn’t figure it was very polite to jerk himself off in his friends shower.

 

Erwin and Mike spent their last day together taking it a little easier for the sake of Erwin’s feet but still seeing a few more of Mike’s favorite places. He loved every moment, ignoring the pain and just enjoying his last hours with his friend.

It wasn’t enough time, Erwin didn’t want to leave and may have shed a tear or two as they hugged goodbye at the train station. He rode the train to the airport, slowly limped his way through security and to his gate. He was glad to have only one layover; happily exhausted from him trip and as happy to go home as he was sad to leave.

The first half of the trip was uneventful, Erwin dozed for most of the first flight, texting Hange and Mike during the layover, and finally boarding his last flight. He wasn’t sure if he was being cute or delusional when he picked seat 18A when checking in for the flight, but the thought and his vivid imagination made him smile as he shoved his suitcase in the overhead bin and made himself comfortable in his seat.

Erwin smiled at the young woman who sat beside him, her cheeks turning pink as she looked up at him and said hello. He carried on a conversation with her for a few minutes before politely excusing himself; not feeling like entertaining the small crush the girl seemed to be developing on him and hoping this was not how he had seemed to Levi a few days before.

Erwin scrolled through the in flight entertainment lazily, he had watched the movies of interest on the way down and wasn’t sure what to pick, though it would be a long few hours without something to keep him occupied.

A touch on his shoulder startled him, his eyes jumping to person wanting his attention and widening when he found Levi’s smiling face.

“Levi!” Erwin exclaimed, unable to say anything else in his shock of seeing the gorgeous man leaning over the seat before him.

“Excuse me,” Levi said, turning to the girl beside Erwin, “Would you mind switching seats with me? I’m just there in 15D.”

Erwin’s heart beat harshly over sitting with Levi again, he was nervous, excited, and a little confused as to why Levi would want to after turning him down but Erwin wasn’t going to question it.

“Oh, um… No, I’m sorry,” The girl said, glancing over to Erwin with a shy smile.

Erwin felt his stomach drop, he couldn’t miss the opportunity to spend time with Levi again, not when they had been brought together like this again, but he also couldn’t force the girl to switch seats. His eyes moved from the girl back over to Levi who had raised an unimpressed brow, looking to Erwin for any sign that he knew this girl. Erwin couldn’t only shake his head.

“Well you see there was a bit of a mix up, it’s my fault really, we were having so much fun in our hotel room yesterday that we forgot to check in for our flight until this morning and by then all the seats together had been taken, but we figured if we asked nicely someone would switch so I could sit by my boyfriend.” Levi explained and Erwin felt his cheeks burn as the girl looked between them.

“B-boyfriend?” She asked and Erwin nodded, “Why didn’t you ask when I first sat down?” She questioned.

“The adorable oaf is so shy, he hates inconveniencing anyone even though I told him most people don’t mind helping out once in a while,” Levi countered.

“Why didn’t you board together?” She asked, unconvinced by Levi’s story. Levi’s lip twitched but he kept his smile as he looked at her.

“I had to go to the bathroom, I told him to go on ahead of me because he didn’t want to lose a spot for that big bag and I take so long in the bathroom. I’m neurotic you see, I have to sanitize the entire toilet and wash my hands three times in a public bathroom. Honestly I’m a mess, I don’t know what he sees in me,” Levi explained, impressing Erwin with the flawless detail.

“Aw babe, you’re perfect the way you are,” Erwin smiled, hoping to solidify the story a little more though sure the words held some truth.

“So fucking sweet, what did I do to deserve that?” Levi asked rhetorically with pink cheeks before the actually occupant of the seat he was in arrived.

“Well I guess if you don’t want to switch there’s nothing I can do, I’ll see you in a few hours then.” Levi said, slipping out of the way.

“Okay, I’ll switch,” The girl said, gathering her things with a quiet huff and a new smile spread over Levi’s face.

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, here let me help you with your bag,” He said, leading her up to his seat and helping her get situated.

 

“You are a heart breaker aren’t you?” Levi laughed as he plopped down beside him.

“How do you mean?” Erwin asked.

“That girl was head over heels for you!” Levi said.

“She was not! Just kind of crushing a little,” Erwin said bashfully.

“With that bone structure, no one crushes a little,” Levi smirked and if Erwin hadn’t been blushing during Levi’s made up story, he definitely was now.

“You worked pretty hard to sit here,” Erwin said bravely, unable to look Levi in the eye as he waited for a response.

“I did,” Levi said simply, “I figured it was too big of a coincidence not to go with it.”

“Plus I shower daily,” Erwin joked.

“Exactly!” Levi grinned up at him, his body stiffening instantly as the plane began to move and the attendants began their demonstration. Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s knee as he had that time before as the plane began to take off, running soothing circles into Levi’s leg with his thumb as the man waited for it to be over.

“How was your visit?” Levi asked, his eyes still closed and head still back through the bumpy ascension.

“It was great, I had so much fun!” Erwin said.

“That’s great! What did you do?” Levi asked, listening intently as Erwin told him of the sights and activities they did, trying his best to distract him until the plane was one again level in the air.

“That sounds awesome,” Levi said, his body finally relaxing and his eyes moving to Erwin’s, “I’m glad you had a good time with your friend.”

“I did, I sad to leave but I am happy to go home. All that walking killed my feet,” Erwin laughed.

“Oh yeah, gotta wear good shoes when you go to a big city,” Levi chuckled.

“I thought they were good! I’ve worn them before and I was fine, but for some reason this time they weren’t,” Erwin exclaimed, loving the sound of Levi’s laugh, even if it was at his expense.

“What about you? How was your trip?” Erwin asked.

“It was good, didn’t get to see much since I was working, but the hotel was nice,” Levi explained.

“What do you do?” Erwin asked.

“Software development and training. I help create it then I teach people how to use it, which is why I end up travelling a lot.” He said.

“That’s very interesting,” Erwin said, deciding not to mention how adorable nerdy it made Levi sound.

“It can be, what do you do?” Levi asked.

“Just one of many payroll assistants in a large company, nothing glamourous or exciting,” Erwin said.

“Sometimes it doesn’t need to be,” Levi shrugged.

 

Erwin smiled at how easy it was to talk with Levi, they spoke of nothing in particular or important but it was fun and enjoyable. He knew he shouldn’t hold on to the feelings he had developed for the smaller man; confused by the rejection and the subtle flirting, but everything he was learning about Levi made him want him even more. He was doomed and he knew it.

Levi yelped when the plane jumped with turbulence, his hands flying to the armrest with a white knuckle grip as the Captain turned on the seatbelt sign and announced that the turbulence would last a few more minutes.

“You’re okay, it’ll be over soon,” Erwin whispered, leaning in close so only Levi could hear him, a whimper escaping Levi as the shaking and bumping became worse.

“What can I do to distract you?” Erwin asked, worried for Levi as the turbulence was enough to make Erwin uncomfortable, he could only imagine how Levi was feeling.

“I’m okay,” Levi lied, turning toward Erwin and burying his face in his arm. Erwin stiffened for a quick second, surprised by the contact, but regained his composure quickly, reaching up to run his fingers through Levi’s soft black hair in hopes of calming him.

“You smell nice,” Levi said quietly, his voice muffled by Erwin’s shirt.

“I do shower daily,” Erwin repeated, putting on his best dramatically seductive voice.

He thought for a moment that it had had no effect, until Levi’s shoulders began shaking, a laugh soon reaching Erwin’s ears, and Levi looking up at him with a large grin and a string of giggles. Erwin couldn’t help but join him until they were both in fits of laughter.

“I have no idea why that was so funny,” Levi wheezed.

“I don’t think it even was,” Erwin said, whipping tears from his eyes as Levi snorted all over again, leaning his head back on Erwin’s shoulder as an announcement started.

 

_“Good day ladies and gentlemen. Due to inclement weather we are unable to touch down at our destination and rerouting back to our previous location. I apologize for the inconvenience”_

The Captain’s voice rang through the cabin; complaints and shouting coming from the nearby passengers as the plane continued through the rough voyage; Erwin leaning his head back on the seat and slipping his fingers through Levi’s. Levi’s grip tightening around them as they waited out the remainder of the uncomfortable trip and rocky landing.

Levi let go of Erwin’s hand as soon as they were safely on the ground, Erwin didn’t stop him though he did feel a small sense of loss and confusion. Levi was a peculiar man, he was interesting yet hard to read and was sending Erwin mixed signals. Levi must know how Erwin felt; he had made his feelings known but Levi had turned him down. Now, less than a week later Levi was fighting to sit beside him, flirting with him, touching him; had he changed his mind? Was he giving Erwin a second chance? Or did he just find Erwin comfortable to be around? Erwin would be fine with either, obviously wishing for something more but a friendship with Levi was better than forgetting all about him.

 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you hurt your feet, were ya?” Levi said, eyeing Erwin up and down as they walked up the ramp from the plane, Erwin doing his best to control his limp as his shoes rubbed against his swollen feet.

“I wasn’t,” Erwin laughed, warmth spreading in his chest as Levi noticeably slowed his step to keep pace with Erwin while he hobbled toward the information desk.

 

There was no information on when their replacement flight would be, instead they spent hours sitting uncomfortably in the airport seats; waiting for more information, getting to know each other a little better, and watching movies on Levi’s laptop. Erwin was having a wonderful time despite being confined to an airport while a storm raged through their hometown.

“Okay, so we’re not getting out tonight, they have my number for updates,” Levi said, coming back to where Erwin was sitting.

“Oh shit, so we just say here all night?” Erwin asked.

“Nah, I’m getting a room in the fancy ass hotel connected to the airport,” Levi said, slipping his laptop back into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Oh,” Erwin said, unsure of what to do. He couldn’t afford a night in a luxurious hotel room and didn’t want to travel too far from the airport in case they managed to get a last minute flight. Most of all he didn’t want to leave Levi but he also didn’t want to impose on his personal space; maybe Levi wanted to be alone for the night.

As Erwin mulled everything over in his mind, trying to figure out the best plan of action he was distracted by a soft chuckle; his eyes glancing up to Levi’s soft smile as the small man stood before him, arms crossed over his chest.

“You look constipated,” Levi said with a playful roll of his eyes before reaching out a hand to help Erwin up, “You’re obviously coming with me.”

Erwin smiled as he got to his feet, grabbing his things and tottering along side Levi as they headed to the hotel; he was glad Levi seemed to be enjoying Erwin’s company as much as Erwin enjoyed his.

 

“I’m sorry, a single queen is all we have,” The receptionist said as they made arrangements to check in, Levi glancing up at Erwin; his face expressionless but for the tiny tinge of pink dusting over his cheekbones.

“I’m exhausted, I just want a damn room. I’m okay with one bed if you are,” He said with a shrug.

“Y-yes, that’s fine,” Erwin said, inwardly groaning at the waver in his voice while Levi turned back to the receptionist to complete the check in.

“Can we put the room on two cards? Like split it evenly?” Erwin asked as Levi slid his credit card across the desk, Erwin would not let Levi pay for the room, even if it was a bit more than Erwin could comfortably afford.

“Definitely not,” Levi said, nodding for the woman to ring the card through, “Don’t worry about it, it’s a company card. I’m still on a work trip so if I’m stuck here they have to pay for it,” He explained, tucking his card back into his wallet, thanking the receptionist for the keys, and leading Erwin toward the elevators.

“You don’t have to pay at all?” Erwin asked.

“Not a thing,” Levi assured, filling Erwin with relief; he didn’t want to take advantage of Levi but he also couldn’t comfortably afford the room. He returned Levi’s smile with one of his own as the elevator doors opened and they made their way down the hallway toward their room.

 

“Wow, this is nice,” Erwin said, walking inside and taking a look around. It wasn’t big but it was beautiful; one of the nicest rooms he had ever stayed in.

“Fuck I can’t wait to shower and collapse in that bed, “ Levi said with a weary exhale.

“That does sound nice,” Erwin agreed, falling onto the chair by the window and gently pulling his shoes off his swollen, injured feet.

“Did you get mauled by something?” Levi asked.

“Just these shoes,” Erwin laughed, squeezing his had around his swollen ankle.

“Okay, you need a hot bath take some of that swelling down,” Levi stated, going to the bathroom and turning on the tub.

“It’s really okay, I promise! You should get the first shower,” Erwin insisted.

“You’re a damn liar!” Levi called from the bathroom, “They even have bath salts!”

“You really don’t have to do that,” Erwin said as Levi came back out, “I know how bad you want a shower.”

“I would commit murder for a shower right now, but if I get one now I know for a fact I’m not going to want to do anything after and I have to go out and see if I can find some damn clothes for tomorrow,” Levi explained.

“Shit, right! They didn’t give you back your suitcase!” Erwin exclaimed.

“No! the fuckers put it on a different fucking flight. So my bag is home and I’m not! How the hell does that even happen?” Levi said angrily.

“You can borrow something of mine, I washed my clothes at Mike’s yesterday,” Erwin offered.

“Now I can’t be sure on this, but I don’t think your clothes would fit me,” Levi said, his voice flat but a playfulness in his eyes.

“You might be right,” Erwin laughed, eyes moving over Levi’s petite body and imagining what he would look like in one of his shirts; the neck hanging low to reveal his collarbones, the hem reaching his mid thigh. It was a nice image and Erwin had to rid himself of it immediately.

“Alright, you get in that tub, don’t come out until you’re shrivelled and I’m going to run down to the convenience store,” Levi instructed, grabbing his key and his wallet from his bag and leaving the hotel room.

 

Erwin obeyed, sinking down into the soothing hot water, closing his eyes as it relaxed his aching muscles. He wasn’t sure how long he had even been in the tub, assuming he had dozed off when the water had suddenly cooled and he heard Levi’s voice coming from the main room. Quickly washing himself and drying off, he pulled on the complimentary hotel robed and made his way out so Levi could have a turn.

“Hey, sorry I think I fell asleep in the bath,” He laughed awkwardly, walking into the room.

 

“Oh my god! Is that him? Levi, he’s gorgeous!” an unfamiliar voice sounded through Levi’s computer, large green eyes and a smiling face taking up the entire screen.

“Shut the fuck up Eren!” Levi growled.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were on a call!” Erwin said, a little bashful over the compliment.

“It’s fine, it’s just Eren.” Levi shrugged.

“Excuse me? _Just_ Eren? I’m hurt Levi!” Eren pouted dramatically on the screen while Levi rolled his eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you Eren, I’m Erwin,” Erwin laughed, trying to cover the hint of jealousy that had begun to bubble inside of him.

Was this Levi’s boyfriend? Was he the reason Levi had turned him down? Even from the video Erwin could tell that Eren was absolutely gorgeous, it would make sense for two such beautiful people to be together, but after the time Erwin and Levi had spent together, Erwin wasn’t ready to give up on his chance to be with Levi.

“Likewise! I’m glad you’re taking such good care of Levi, he’d be having an aneurism by now if you weren’t with him,” Eren grinned.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up already?” Levi asked through grit teeth.

“It’s been my pleasure,” Erwin said, sitting down on the bed and smiling at how cute Levi looked when embarrassed.

“Eren, are you done yet?” Another voice complained, a shirtless man with two toned hair coming into view; wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist and resting his chin on Eren’s shoulder, “Oh shit, he is hot!”

“Okay, bye!” Levi said loudly.

“Bye Levi! Have fun!” Eren smirked as the other man began kissing his way up Eren’s shoulder and waving to Levi, “Oh, Erwin! Kiss his neck! He turns to putty wh—” Eren’s voice cut off at the laptop was snapped shut.

“Ignore him, he’s a shit,” Levi grumbled.

“He seems nice,” Erwin laughed, still wondering about Levi’s relationship with Eren; unsure what to think between the intimacy between the two on screen and the suspicious tip Eren had given before Levi ended the call.

“He is nice, but he’s an asshole,” Levi said.

“You two seem close,” Erwin said, hoping he didn’t sound as insecure as he felt, though the small smirk that ghosted over Levi’s lips told him otherwise.

“He’s my best friend,” Levi said softly, “We live in the same building and work in the same company, we look out for each other.”

“That’s really nice,” Erwin smiled, loving the new side he was seeing, “I guess he and that other guy are together?”

“Yes, about fucking time too! They’ve been in love with each other for years, fuck buddies for the last couple until they finally confessed a few months ago,” Levi explained.

“That’s sweet,” Erwin said.

“It is. Now! I’m getting in the fucking shower. They didn’t have any clothes in the convenience store but they did have these little packs of travel laundry detergent, does the offer still stand for that shirt? I’m washing my clothes in the sink,” Levi said, grabbing the plastic bag from the store and rummaging through it.

“Yes of course, Let me grab it!” Erwin said, moving to get up from the bed.

“Stay put!” Levi demanded, stopping Erwin in his tracks, “You can get it after, the robe is fine for now. Also I got you these so you can fucking toss those hell shoes,” he said while tossing a pair of flip flops to Erwin.

“Thank you,” Erwin said, dumbfounded by the random act of kindness. Levi had been doing little things like that since Erwin had met him last week on the plane, but they still surprised him and contributed greatly to his developing feelings.

 

Erwin leaned back into the pillows with a smile on his face as Levi went into the bathroom. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he had been to meet Levi again and then ton spend so much time together throughout the day. He may have been rejected before, but there was some undeniable chemistry between them that Levi couldn’t possibly ignore; Erwin just had to make a move.

That was easier said than done, especially when Levi came out of the bathroom with his hair damp and skin pink from the shower, the plush robe bulky around his tiny frame, and a relaxed look on his beautiful face as he climbs onto the bed and sinks down into the pillows.

“Comfortable?” Erwin chuckles, unable to take his eyes away from the gorgeous man laying only a few inches from him.

“So comfortable,” Levi sighed, “How are your feet?”

“Still swollen but the bath definitely helped,” Erwin said, a little embarrassed over the fuss Levi had made over his feet, not exactly the attention he wanted from the smaller man.

“You need a good foot massage,” Levi stated, making Erwin laugh.

“Wouldn’t that be nice, don’t think I can afford it after this trip,” he said.

“Sit up,” Levi said abruptly, jumping up from where he lay, “Come on, your legs are too damn long, I need you to scoot up,” he said walking around to the foot of the bed.

“Levi, no. Really, it’s unnecessary,” Erwin said, his face on fire as Levi climbed up and pulled Erwin’s foot into his lap.

“Are you uncomfortable because you really don’t want me to touch your feet, or are you uncomfortable because you don’t want me to trouble myself with you?” Levi asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked Erwin in the eye.

“Thought so,” Levi said when Erwin couldn’t answer, his hands wrapping around Erwin’s large foot and squeezing the pressure points while Erwin let out an involuntary groan.

“Don’t worry about it, I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to,” He said.

“Are you s-sure?” Erwin stammered, throwing his head back as Levi’s fingers pressed into a particularly sensitive spot.

“Eren was right when he said I wouldn’t be doing well by myself. I’m not good at flying or turbulence, I’m stress the fuck out when things don’t go how they’re supposed to. Between that flight and waiting around in the airport all day I would have been a complete mess without. We don’t even know each other but you’ve been so amazing to me and I really appreciate it,” Levi confessed, eyes not meeting Erwin’s as he spoke.

 

Erwin’s heart ached, he wanted to pull Levi into his arms and kiss him, hold him in his arms and tell him that everything would be okay. He was happy he had helped Levi though the day, but in truth Levi had helped Erwin just as much. They were good together, he would tell even after such a short time; their personalities were very different but alike enough that they had been immediately comfortable with each other and Erwin wanted more.

“Of course! You made this day a lot easier for me too. I’m glad you were with me,” Erwin said, Levi eyes meeting Erwin’s, his face looking as though there was something he wanted to say though nothing came before refocusing on his task.

“Eren knows you pretty well doesn’t he?” Erwin said, groaning as Levi dug his fingers into Erwin’s other foot, nodding at the statement.

“He does,” Levi said, massaging the underside of Erwin’s sprained foot.

“You mentioned he and his boyfriend were fuck buddies, have you two ever…” Erwin trailed off, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt as Levi glanced at him with a knowing smirk.

“No,” He said simply, “Eren is like a brother to me and casual sex isn’t really my thing.”

“No? Mine either,” Erwin said, unable to tear his eyes away from the playful curve of Levi’s lips, once again taken by how beautiful Levi was.

“There has to be some feeling with sex, at least for me. You don’t have to be in love but there needs to be something there, some kind of connection,” Levi explained, his voice low and almost sultry as he finished massaging Erwin’s foot and his fingertips began to graze over the blonde hairs of his leg.

“E-exactly,” Erwin said, his mouth dry and voice uneven.

“How do your feet feel now?” Levi asked, his hands still running up and down Erwin’s leg slowly.

“Much better, thank you,” Erwin said, not daring to look away as Levi crawled up to the top of the bed, leaning against the pillow beside Erwin.

“Glad I could help,” He said, eyes fixed on Erwin’s lips before moving back up to his eyes.

 

Levi wanted to kiss him. Erwin could tell by the way he looked at him, the way his voice had become quiet, the way he leaned toward him; enough to tease, to suggest, to allow Erwin the first move. Erwin leaned in slowly, giving Levi time to change his mind; he wanted to kiss Levi more than he had ever wanted anything, has been dreaming about those thin pink lips for days, wondering what they would feel like against his own, wishing for an opportunity to find out, but only if Levi wanted it to.

 

“I really want to kiss you,” He breathed.

“Then kiss me,” Levi whispered.

 

Erwin closed the gap between them, his hand slipping over Levi’s cheek; fingers smoothing over the ;soft as he had imagined, they felt perfect moving against his own. Erwin couldn’t get enough, his other hand sneaking it’s way around Levi’s waist and pulling the smaller man impossibly close; Levi’s hand moving softly over Erwin’s side over the thick cloth of his robe, hovering over Erwin’s cheek before Levi pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” Levi said, his cheeks flushed. Erwin’s stomach dropping at the loss; had he done something wrong? Had Levi not enjoyed the kiss? Had he changed his mind about wanting to?

“Did I…” Erwin asked, letting his hand drop from Levi’s neck.

“No, no! It’s not you, that was… that was amazing and I want to keep doing it,” Levi insisted.

“What’s wrong then?” Erwin asked gently.

“I need to wash my hands,” Levi whispered, eyes falling away, “I was touching your feet. I know you just showered and you’re clean, I tried to ignore it but…” he trailed off and Erwin let out a hearty laugh.

“You’re adorable, go wash your hands,” Erwin said, kissing Levi’s nose while the smaller man flushed a darker shade of pink and quickly made his way to the bathroom; coming out a moment later with his face the same shade of red and eyes glued to the floor.

 

“All better?” Erwin smiled.

Levi nodded, climbing back onto the bed. Erwin had noticed some of Levi’s quirks throughout their day together, especially his urgency for cleanliness, though he did find it incredibly cute how embarrassed Levi seemed to be over it. He was sure it showed on his face when Levi shot him a quick glare.

“You think it’s cute now, but what about a few months from now when I make you wash your hands twenty times a day, or I end up cleaning the entire house while you’re waiting for me to come watch a movie, or I refuse to give you a blow job because I need you to shower immediately before?” Levi explained, his voice sounding pained and desperate as he still wouldn’t look Erwin in the eye.

The smile fell from Erwin’s face, he hadn’t realized how serious this was to Levi. Erwin shifted on the bed to face Levi, taking his small hands in his, “It’s okay Levi, none of that even sounds that bad.”

“For now,” Levi said, looking up into Erwin’s eyes, “But it gets annoying, I promise.”

“Is that why you turned me down last week?” Erwin asked gently.

“Yes,” Levi nodded, “You seem like such a nice guy, you helped me on the plane, you’re a pleasure to talk to, and you’re fucking beautiful. I didn’t want things to turn out like they usually do, I didn’t want to find out you were like everyone else.”

“If you don’t give e a chance you’ll never know what I’m like,” Erwin said.

“I know what you’re like,” Levi mumbled, “You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met. When I saw you on the plane again I couldn’t pass up the chance to talk to you again, though I was afraid you’d be upset for turning you down, but you seemed happy to see me.”

“I was happy to see you, I had been thinking of you non-stop since I met you,” Erwin smiled, bringing Levi’s hand to his lips, his heart racing at Levi’s words.

“So have I, you’re stupid face distracted me the entire time I was working,” Levi grumbled, making Erwin chuckle, “Then everything with the plane happened, which holy fuck I would have had a full out panic attack if you hadn’t been there to calm me down. All that time waiting, I mentioned earlier that you made things easier, but honestly I would have been anxious as hell without you. Even though I rejected you last week, you still did all those things for me.” Levi explained.

“You were hurting on the plane, my feelings for you aside; I couldn’t leave you alone like that if I was able to help,” Erwin said quietly.

“I know, that’s why I bought fucking condoms and lube just now!” Levi exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“W-what?” Erwin sputtered, unsure how the two things were related and his face burning from the idea that Levi had been thinking about this.

“I don’t sleep around, I can count on one hand how many one night stands I’ve had. I get anxious about how clean people are, when was the last time they’ve been tested, when’s the last time they’ve brushed their teeth! But you, with your fucking razor jaw line, muscles for days, and beautiful heart; I can’t bear the thought of you turning out like everyone else, but I also didn’t want to miss out on a chance to be with you… if you were up for it. But then I went and fucking ruined everything with my stupid hand washing and spilling all of my flaws and insecurities!” Levi was rambling by the end arms wrapped around himself defensively and eyes once again not meeting Erwin’s.

 

Erwin could tell this had been hard for Levi, he had some issues and seemed to have bad experiences regarding them and relationships in the past. Erwin hated that Levi was so afraid to share these things with him, but was so happy he had; he found himself falling even more for Levi throughout this conversation.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Erwin said gently, reaching for Levi’s hands once more; the smaller man’s eyes wide as they looked up at him, allowing Erwin to lead him closer. “I showered and brushed my teeth just now before you, I haven’t been with anyone since I was tested clean eight months ago, and we absolutely do not have to do anything tonight.”

 

“I want to see you again after this,” Levi whispered.

“I would very much like to see you again too,” Erwin whispered back, a smile on his face.

“I want to kiss you again,” Levi said shyly.

“Then kiss me,” Erwin said, heart fluttering as Levi slipped his hands over Erwin’s jaw; pulling him in to another heated kiss.

 

Erwin wrapped his hands around Levi’s waist, pulled the smaller man onto his legs as he leaned back into the pillows; lips moving together with passionate desperation as though neither could get enough of the other man.

“You’re so beautiful,” Erwin whispered between kisses.

 

Levi felt perfect in Erwin’s arms; his petite body pressed against Erwin’s chest and his delicate fingers tangled in Erwin’s hair. Erwin ran his hands over Levi’s robe; feeling his small frame and wiry muscles underneath, he loved how small Levi was, how perfectly Levi fit in his arms, and how he could almost reach his fingers all the way around Levi’s waist.

Arousal coursed through him as he thought of Levi’s body beneath his fluffy robe; his soft creamy skin, his plump ass, his hard cock. Erwin shivered, his own cock straining against his boxers while he kissed his way over Levi’s jaw with the smaller man grinding his hips slowly into Erwin’s stomach and whimpering as Erwin’s lips found his neck. Erwin gave a low chuckle while mouthing at the sensitive skin; sucking a little harder as Levi whimpered quietly, his body trembling and his fingers tightening on Erwin’s shoulder.

 

“Something else Eren was right about?” Erwin asked.

“T-that little shit, I’m never telling him another t-thing,” Levi stammered, his cheeks flushed and eyes blown with arousal as he pulled away and stared into Erwin’s eyes; his hands running over the soft fabric of Erwin’s robe before slipping inside, “May I?”

Erwin nodded, his own hands running up and down over Levi’s sides and squeezing his ass, though not daring to go any farther until given permission. Levi opened the flaps of the robe, his fingers roaming Erwin’s chest; following the dips and curves of his muscles.

 

“You say I’m beautiful, have you looked at yourself lately?” Levi asked, rolling one of Erwin’s nipples between his fingers slowly while Erwin arched into the touch.

“How could I possibly when I can’t take my eyes off you?” Erwin asked his breathing a little heavy from arousal but a smile on his face as he watched Levi’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

“You sappy bastard,” He grumbled, eyes falling in embarrassment and moving back slightly; body stiffening in surprise as he leaned into Erwin painfully hard cock, making Erwin groan from the delightful pressure.

“Is that for me?” Levi asked.

“You can ignore it,” Erwin assured, sweeping the hair from Levi’s face tenderly; all he needed tonight was to hold Levi in his arms and kiss him until they were breathless.

“I’m not sure I can,” Levi whispered, sitting back on Erwin’s hips and pulling open his robe slowly; Erwin’s eyes widening as the gorgeous skin was revealed. Levi was as perfect as Erwin had imagined and he adored every visible inch; the milky skin stretched over his taut muscles, the small light pink scar above his right hip, the black hairs below his belly button trailing down to his red swollen cock.

 

Erwin lunged forward to capture Levi’s lips, wrapping his arms around Levi’s back to hold him close as their mouths moved together. Levi’s hands pushing Erwin’s robe off his shoulders and fingernails scraping lightly over his skin.

“Off,” Levi demanded, tugging at the waistband of Erwin’s boxers and slipping off his legs as Erwin shook his arms out of his robe and hooked his fingers in his underwear and sliding them quickly over his legs; smiling smugly as Levi stared open mouthed at the heavy cock bobbing between his legs.

 

“Will it fucking fit?” Levi whispered, his hand trailing up Erwin’s leg slowly and teasing it’s way to Erwin’s cock. Erwin let out a groan as Levi’s fingers finally wrapped around him, squeezing and stroking him firmly.

“I’ll prepare you well enough,” Erwin whispered, his voice husky with pleasure as his own hand reached for Levi, circling the smaller man’s cock and pumping it slowly while Levi whined and leaned in to him; kissing and nibbling on his collarbones

“Where’s the lube?” Erwin whispered.

“On the table,” Levi said between trailing kisses over his neck, whimpering when Erwin slipped off the bed and quickly grabbed the lube and condoms from the bag on the table; turning back and staring at Levi’s body in awe.

 

Erwin still couldn’t believe this was happening, he assumed he would wake up at any moment to find out this had all been a dream; to have this beautiful man sitting naked and waiting on his bed, aroused and needy, and wanting _him_. How had he gotten so lucky?

Erwin fell to his knees beside the bed, staring up at Levi as his hands roamed over his petite legs, lips trailing up his creamy inner thigh and kissing his lower belly as Levi trembled above him. Erwin couldn’t wait any longer to taste him, wrapping his lips around Levi’s cock and swallowing him whole.

 

“Fuck, Erwin!” Levi cried, his fingers tangling in Erwin’s hair and tugging roughly as Erwin swirled his tongue; moaning low in his throat from the delightful pull.

 

Levi was perfect, from his porcelain doll like face and beautiful body to his insecurities and unusual quirks. Even his taste was perfect and Erwin couldn’t get enough; the salty precoma mixed with the barest hint of soap from Levi’s shower, he wanted every drop.

Erwin popped the cap of the lube and poured it onto his fingers as he moved his lips down the side of Levi’s cock; nibbling and kissing while Levi’s body trembled and sinful noises fell from his lips.

Levi let out a sharp gasp as Erwin slid a single finger inside of him, moving it slowly as he took Levi into his mouth one more.

 

“E-erwin… no, please… I’ll cum,” Levi stammered, his hands holding Erwin’s face and gently leading him up towards him.

“Is that so bad?” Erwin grinned, climbing on top of the bed to hover over Levi while adding another finger; kissing his chest as his back arched from the sensation.

“Yes!” He panted, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck when he finally relaxed to the touch, “I want to cum with you inside of me.”

 

Erwin’s cock throbbed at the words, heat blossoming in his cheeks and words dying in this throat, all he could do was capture Levi’s lips once more in a crushing kiss; stretching and preparing Levi’s entrance with earnest.

“How are you so good at this?” Levi whispered, rocking his hips onto Erwin’s fingers, “You do this often?”

“Hardly,” Erwin chuckled, nibbling on Levi’s ear, “But I’d like to this more often with you.”

“Oh my god,” Levi laughed, a full smile stretching over his face as he looked up at Erwin, “You’re such a dork. I love it.”

 

Erwin smiled back, enamoured with how cute Levi could be, even in the middle of sex to start laughing like he had without even ruining the mood. He was everything Erwin wanted; easy to be around, fun to talk to, impossibly sexy and beautiful. Somehow Erwin had managed to get a hold of this magnificent man and he would do whatever he could not to let him go.

“I’m ready,” Levi said, pushing Erwin’s hand away gently, “How do you want me?”

“Will you ride me?” Erwin whispered, ready to take Levi in whatever was he desired though unable to deny himself the chance to have Levi in the position he had been fantasizing about for days. He watched as Levi’s face turned red, eyes falling away shyly; taking Levi’s hand in his and raising it to his lips with an assuring smile, “Whatever you want is perfect.”

 

Levi stared into Erwin’s eyes for a lingering moment as though trying to read his soul, possibly seeing how much Erwin cared for him already before pushing him onto his back against the headboard and climbing onto his legs.

“You like it this way?” Levi asked, his voice low and sultry, only a hint of hesitance showing in his eyes as he ripped open a condom and rolled it onto Erwin’s swollen, oversensitive cock.

He nodded, running his hands up Levi’s thighs, “This way I can see every inch of your gorgeous body as you take my cock.”

 

Levi shivered, his fingers wrapping around Erwin’s erection and pumping him a few times before lifting himself onto his knees to line himself up. Erwin’s hands held Levi’s waist, letting him make his own movements but needing to hold him securely as he lowered himself onto Erwin.

It was like nothing Erwin had ever felt, so hot and tight, absolutely perfect. Maybe it was Levi’s size; his small body taking Erwin’s large cock, or maybe it was the chemistry they had together, the feeling of completion as Erwin held Levi in his arms, as they kissed each other breathless, or as Levi lowered himself down inch by inch until Erwin was fully seated inside of him.

 

“Are you okay?” Erwin whispered, running his hands over Levi’s skin soothingly.

Levi nodded silently, his muscles tense and his face flushed but a small smile on his lips as he slowly began to rock. Erwin’s grip tightened on Levi’s waist as he used every ounce of will-power he possessed not to thrust his hips to meet Levi’s movements; the smaller man moaning quietly with each sway of his hips.

 

“You’re fucking huge,” Levi whispered, griping Erwin’s shoulders for support as he quickened his pace.

“You’re taking me so well,” Erwin praised, “You feel so tight, so perfect around me.”

Levi whined, his head falling onto Erwin’s chest as he bounced on Erwin’s cock, Erwin’s fingers still tight around Levi’s waist and guiding him up and down until his legs began to tremble. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck once more, pressing himself impossibly close and capturing Erwin’s lips in a desperate kiss while Erwin moved his hips at a relentless pace.

“God, I’m so close!” Levi gasped, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Erwin abused his prostate.

“I am too,” Erwin moaned, his orgasm building much sooner than he had hoped, but coming in stronger than any he had ever experienced. Levi felt so good around him, looked so perfect above him; he never wanted this to end but he knew he wouldn’t hold out much longer with those sinful noises falling continuously from Levi’s lips and his insides tightening around him.

 

Erwin latched his lips onto Levi’s thin neck, biting and sucking urgently just as his fingers wrapped around Levi’s neglected cock. Levi came with a scream; body going rigid and spilling himself over Erwin’s fingers and stomach. Erwin moaned loudly as Levi’s body contracted around him, riding out his orgasm and bringing Erwin over the edge of his own; pleasure exploding through his body, stars dancing in his eyes, and Levi’s trembling body milking him dry.

 

“Holy hell,” Erwin whispered as they lay together on the bed trying to catch their breath.

“My sentiments exactly,” Levi breathed, curling tight into Erwin’s side.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had sex that good,” Erwin said, reaching up to run his fingers through Levi’s hair

“It’s was pretty fucking amazing, I don’t think I can walk,” Levi said and Erwin laughed lightly.

“How about I carry you to the bathroom, we take a quick shower, and then get in bed and cuddle,” he suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” Levi sighed.

 

 

The rest of the night was wonderful, they showered and cleaned themselves up, crawled into bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

They woke the next morning to the sound of Levi’s phone and promises of a flight home; hurrying to get ready and make their way back to the airport, only to have another delayed flight and a few more hours together in the waiting area.

 

Erwin didn’t mind waiting, it gave him a few more hours with Levi. They had spent the most wonderful evening together, Levi had opened up to him; trusted him with his deepest insecurities, and gave him the night of his life, but he hadn’t actually given Erwin his phone number or agreed to see him again after this.

He knew Levi liked him, he loved how nothing had changed between them and they were as comfortable now as they had been before sharing such intimacy. There was no denying they had a strong connection and they belonged together, but Erwin couldn’t help the inkling of doubt that crept into his mind, wondering if Levi would let his insecurities get the better of him and not give Erwin the chance they both deserved.

Erwin’s heart flipped in his chest each time Levi would sit a little too close to him, or rest his head against Erwin’s shoulder. Again when Levi requested they be seated beside each other when they finally got a flight him, and even more when they laced their fingers together as the plane took off. He was absolutely smitten and was not letting go.

 

 

Eren and Jean met them at the airport, the brunet grinning broadly as the two walked toward him.

“Erwin, this is my friend Eren, you met briefly on the video chat,” Levi introduced as Eren threw his arms around him.

“I missed you! I’m so glad you’re home safe!” Eren exclaimed, Erwin didn’t miss the soft smile on Levi’s face as he hugged him back.

“He was a mess, worried as hell over Levi until the video. I’m Jean by the way,” Jean said, holding a hand out for Erwin.

“Nice to mee—” Erwin began, interrupted by Eren attacking him with a hug.

“I was! But then he was so calm, thank you so much for being there with him!” Eren said, squeezing him tight.

“He helped me through it as much as I helped him,” Erwin laughed.

“Come on, I told Erwin we’d give him a ride and I really want to get out of here,” Levi grumbled, face flushed in embarrassment while the other three chuckled lightly and made their way out to Jean’s vehicle.

 

Erwin relaxed into the back seat, smiling as he watched Eren and Jean holding hands as Jean drove away from the airport.

“They’re really cute together,” Levi whispered, catching Erwin’s focus.

“They seem to be,” Erwin agreed with a smile. “I really enjoyed the past few days with you,” he added.

“I did too,” Levi nodded.

“I’d really like your number and to see you again.” Erwin said, staring into Levi’s eyes.

“I’d like to see you again too… but are you sure?” Levi asked timidly.

“Am I sure about what?” Erwin asked, reaching for Levi’s hand and threading their fingers together.

“This,” Levi gestured to himself, “Me… I’m a lot of work.”

 “You are absolutely worth it,” Erwin said, bringing Levi’s hand to his lips. “There will be things that take some getting used to, but if we work together we can figure it out.”

“God, you’re going to make me cry, how are you so perfect?” Levi laughed, blinking away the tears that threatened his eyes.

“I’m not even close but I’ll do my best to make you happy, if you’ll let me,” Erwin said, his heart melting at the smile that spread over Levi’s face.

 

“I’ll do the same.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was loosely based on my recent trip to visit an online friend and a few other traveling experiences I've had.  
> I did sit beside the same person on a couple flights, however it did not end in a wild romance or shared hotel room.
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think!  
> I live for comments <3
> 
> If you ever want to chat or you have suggestions/ideas for me to write, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/)


End file.
